Star Butterfly vs. Steven Universe
StarVSSteven.jpg |McGasher backgrounder (295).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon DB Thumbnail.gif|Ganime Star Butterfly vs Steven Universe is a What-If? Death Battle Description Two Magical Children with powers they're still figuring out enter to see who will survive. Interlude Wizard: Throughout all of Fiction, hundreds of Children have been selected to gain a magic ability and fight the forces of evil. Boomstick: And we're pitting the newest defenders against each other in a battle to see who could kick the others ass. Wizard: Like Star Butterfly, from The Kingdom of Mewni. Boomstick: And Steven Universe, Son of Rose Quartz and member of the Crystal Gems. Wizard: Now because the fighters today often accomplish their goals with Teamwork, we'll be giving them their respective teammates. Excluding the Crystal Gems of course. Boomstick: He's Wiz and im Boomstick, Wizard: And its our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Steven Universe Wizard: Thousands of years ago, a group of space conquerors know as Gems appeared from Space with the goal of annihilating Earth's inhabitants and using the planet as a staging area to create more Gems. Boomstick: But one of the Gems wasn't going to stand for it! This Gem in particular was Rose Quartz. She turned half the Gems against each other and Civil War broke out but by the end of it, Rose and her last handful of Gems won. They devoted their lives to protecting Humanity under the name, The Crystal Gems. Wizard: Thousands of years later, Rose fell in love with a solo musician named Greg Universe and Quartz became pregnant with the first ever Half-Gem-Half-Human in existence. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Gems are incapable of giving birth, as their Gem is passed down to the child they bear. So this means Steven, her kid, and Rose, could not co-exist. So when he was born, she technically died. Wizard: Steven was handed over to the Three Remaining Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl- Boomstick: AND STEVEN! Wizard: Now he was to be trained in the way of Gems and one day become a great hero. Boomstick: But because he was half human, his training was much slower. But after a few cookie cats, misadventures and a meeting with the One and Only Uncle Grandpa, we've got a good list of abilities he can use. Wizard: In a Captain America-esque style, Steven can summon Rose Quartz Shield from his gem. This Shield is strong enough to block everything that comes his way, and he can now summon these at will. He can also toss this shield, but it will fly around like a ricocheting bullet until finally coming to a stop in something soft. He can always summon a new one, like most Gem's can. Boomstick: His arsenal is more based on Defense rather than attack, and this is apparent in his other useful ability, Rose's Bubble. He forms an all encompassing, indestructible bubble that prevents damage to those inside. Wizard: His battlefield support comes in the form of his best friend and love interest, Connie Maheswaran. Connie is rather smart, analyzing opponents to find an opening. While originally a non physical combatant, she's become a rather Expert Sword Fighter under the tutelage of Pearl. She was even able to take on multiple adavanced HoloPearls and survive. Boomstick: Steven's even got the greatest pet ever! Lion. Lion is a big pink, cotton candy maned beast that is SO awesome, his mane houses a pocket dimension where Steven can store his stuff. Lion also can use a Sonic Boom Roar, that was able to punch through a wall that not even Garnet herself could punch through. Wizard: Lion can also run on water AND open up Portals to other areas at will. The fastest any human has ever run is Usain Bolt's 10.7 meters a second. To run on water a human would have to go Three times this speed. This means Lion can run at a speed of roughly Thirty Meters a second. Boomstick: Lion quote, "Does his own thing" but has shown to protect Steven from evil whenever it is needed. He always shows up to save Steven last second from danger. But he was almost put down after being slammed into a van after getting hit by a spray of water... Wizard: Steven however, is rather tough on his own, as he was able to push a possessed Together Breakfast into the lava, despite none of the other Gems being able to. He also has shown some interesting feats of athleticism, such as surviving a thirty feet fall without a scratch or punching through a Glovebox. Boomstick: Kinda like me as a kid...Fell seventy feet and hit my head. Didn't feel bad at all. Wizard: Well that explains a lot... Boomstick: What's that supposed to mean!? Wizard: While Steven is tough, he's pretty clumsy and has only had one year of combat experience. And Connie is sadly just a human, and is just as tough as one. Which isn't very. And once again, Lion is only tied to Steven, and won't protect anyone else. Boomstick: But Steven is a Crystal Gem and will always save the day. It's best for everyone to Believe in Steven. Steven: If you're-wait hold on...Uh, If you're evil and you're on the run, you can always count on the four of us taking you down! Star Butterfly Boomstick: In Mewnie the princess, known as Star Butterfly was at the right age to own the royal wand..... she did TERRIBLY! Wiz: So she was sent to Earth so she could practice her magic there, don't see how that would fix anything, I mean are they trying to destroy Earth? But she was sent anyways and became accustomed to Earth while fighting against Ludo and his forces of evil. STAR BUTTERFLY Age: 14 Height: Around 5' ft Weight: ??? Princess of Mewnie Boomstick: Since she was given her wand she has been given access to many types of magics, and God is it me or is she making them up as she goes. MAGIC '- Flaming Rainbows' '- Transforms creatures almost always making them stronger' '- Creates puppies that shoot eye beams, doing very minor damage' '- Mystic room suck transform makes a very weak black hole' '- Rain clouds' '- Can wand can make rainbow punches' '- Can Create hallucinations' '- Drops Narwhals on fores' '- Dimensional Scissors can transport herself to other dimensions' '- Teleportation' '- Can turn anything into arms' '- Can Summon a dragon, however it can not breathe fire' '- Dagger Crystal Heart Attack can pierce foes with hearts' '- Sends Foes flying with Super Rainbow Dolphin Slap' '- Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast creates a giant explosion that hurts even allies' '- Wand can turn into Mace' '- Wand runs on limited Battery' '- Honey Bee Tornado storm does exactly what the name is' '- Syrup Tsunami Shockwave makes a Tsunamis of syrup that also affects allies' '- Winterstorm Hyper blow sends freezing wind at opponents' Wiz: Currently she has 18 spells for combat but for now we'll talk about are Mystic Room Suck Transform, the DImensional Scissors, Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast, her Mace, Syrup Tsunami Shock wave, and Winterstorm Hyper Blow. Boomstick: Mystic Room Suck Transform makes a Black Hole that can Suck up anything. Lex: WRONG!!!! Wiz: In the episode, where Star and Marco were standing, they should've entered Event Horizon, also sucking up the entire Earth, and the Terrestrial Planets, so this can't even be close to the Black hole the size of a Peanut, anyways the Dimensional Scissors allow Star to any dimension she knows of. Boomstick: Turbo Nuclear Butterfly blast has a blast radius of 200 meters and a force of a measly 20 psi, and winds of 502 mph, however this has to be weaker than it's real world equivalent, not killing any monsters or Marco. Wiz: Her Mace, that is almost as tall as her, and is used as a blunt weapon of whacking foes and made of reinforced iron, and can be brought back at any time from he wand. Boomstick: Syrup Tsunami Shockwave traps anyone with syrup temporarily, and anyone strong enough can come out without struggle like Marco Wiz: And lastly Winterstorm Hyper blow brings cold wind to and can sometimes freeze.... when the object is less than half a foot. Boomstick: But in this fight she won't be alone with her best Earth friend Marco SUPPORT Marco is a Green Belt in karate, an intermediate level, but is also significantly weaker than Star, and being slightly smarter when it comes to tests. Wiz: Marco being a Green Belt probably knows the Crescent Kick, Elbow Strike, Knife Hand block, and the Hammer Fist Strike. All of them however are for Intermediate students, therefore he must have decent attacks, but compared to people who have been fighting others on an advanced levels he is weak. Boomstick: But Marco isn't the only one to have weaknesses, being a cartoon blue-eyed blonde she isn't the smartest, seeing as most of her intelligence comes from her fighting. Her wand has a limited battery and once it is out she can no longer use her magic, and lastly she has trouble handling very strong foes because Ludo's Army is well....... shit, plus some times her spells can backfire hurting herself and her allies Wiz: But even with those weaknesses she has been able to beat Ludo on a regular basis, a great matchmaker, and a decent match maker. Always count on this princess to give you a brighter day..... or a day in the hospital bed. Star: I think that strangers are just friends you havent me, I'm blasting monsters and I never break a sweat, I'm really thinking I can call this place HOME. Pre-DB Wizard: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, we have to thank Ganime for providing info on Star and providing a thumbnail, Groudon for providing a thumbnail and Mcgasher for his thumbnail! They all look great! ALRIGHT it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! Midday, Beach City A Girl in a blue dress is walking alongside a boy in a red jacket and jeans. These two are Star Butterfly '''and '''Marco Diaz. "I can't believe you guys took us to the beach! A whole city designed to profit from beaches!" Star said excitedly, pointing out everything there was. I can't believe you guys took us to the beach! A whole city designed to profit from beaches!" Star said excitedly, pointing out everything there was. Suddenly they were cut off as they passed a Fry Shop. "Nothing happens here you say..." an older voice said from the side. The two turned to see a teenage boy with crazy hair that looked like Curly fries. He had glasses and a fedora on. "Uh...Who're you?" Marco asked him. "I'm Ronaldo Fryman, head of the popular blog KEEP BEACH CITY WEIRD!" he exclaimed dramatically, enticing Star's attention and Marco's disinterest. "If you see my blog, you'd know that strange magical happenings exist here...a strange group of people known as The Crystal Gems seem to cause stuff to happen all the time! You'd best be careful weary tourists..." Ronaldo said, disappearing into the shop once more. Now Star was looking at everything with interest, examining the walls and the boardwalk until she heard the word "Gems" from off by another shop. "Evil gems?!" she cried out as she shot in that particular direction and hit a building, turning it into a giant arm. The two people who were about to enter the shop, stopped and ran off. *meanwhile* Steven and Connie were sitting at the beach near the boardwalk eating Jam and Biscuits while Lion sat nearby. They were both interrupted by a flash of light and a heep of commotion from the boardwalk. They both jumped to attention and rushed up to the boardwalk only to see what appeared to be a giant arm where the big donut should be. "Steven what's happening?!" Connie exclaimed. "I don't know but I don't think it's a gem thing!" Steven replied, scanning the area. "GEMS?!" Steven saw a girl turn toward him and run over. "Do you know where I can find the gems? If they're causing trouble, I have to stop them." she said sincerely a boy following her. Steven's eyes narrowed making the girl look at him funny. He back up along with Connie. "I'm not gonna let you turn my friends into arms!" he said angrily getting into a stance as he pulled Rose's Sword from Lion's head and handed it to Connie. "Wait you're friends with the gems? I'm gonna have to stop you too!" Star said as Marco aslo got into a stance next to her. "I am a Crystal Gem! You don't look like any rogue gem i've ever met but i'm gonna stop you too!" The two groups locked eyes.... FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:WarpStar930 Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles